banama_club_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Banama Club History
Banama Club, having lasted 3 years as of the creation of this page, has quite a bit of history to it. However, a lot of its history is drama but most of that was in 2016 with some in 2017. Making a Banama Banama was made on June 2nd, 2016 by Eggieroll. At the time, many users who were well known in Panama Club were banned. However, many users had Gmail for various reason and used them for YouTube channels. You get a G+ account if you make a Gmail so Eggieroll decided to make a community on G+ and named it Banama Club (a portmanteau of "Ban" and "Panama Club"). The community was meant to be a place where banned users can go temporarily but G+, despite how much of a bad site it is compared to other social media, was considered better than Miiverse so people stayed in Banama, with many going to Miiverse to invite other users then. Banama Club! Mod Team Project At some point, Eggieroll decided to promote some people to mod to spread out the work. While most of the first mods either resigned or were demoted, a couple of them are still mods today. The first mods consisted of: * Eggieroll (owner) * sapphire649 (Finny) (mod) * Spooky (mod) * Swordoffeels (Roy at the time) (mod) * Ginger Ale (mod) * The Goldsmith (mod then) Banama Beginnings (June 2016 to November 2016) Early Banama was the beginning of Banama and as such had a lot of problems. Even with the mod team, it was hard to keep things so the mod team then made a set of rules that have changed slightly over time. They can be read here . There was a lot of drama and a lot of it has been mostly forgotten since it was either minor or the user it involved is either no longer a part of Banama or doesn't want to remember it. Most of the drama consisted of: * User drama * The Banner (occasionally) * Changing the Community Name (mostly people wanting it to be changed back so it can be at the top again) * Mod stuff (happened often) * Love Live! (i wish it wasn't real) * Promotion of Bib * Ronnie's appointment to mod. * probably some others i forgot While the summer of 2016 was quite bad, there was still some redeeming qualities about it. Banama was at its highest activity (probably) with many posts a day. Of course, this may have been due to it being summer break for nearly everyone except a couple of people. Many events occurred during this period, the most notable being the community's Smash tourneys called Banama Slamma. There was also some Splatoon stuff and a Pokemon tournament that never got completed. Many users joined during this period and as such the member count went up quickly. People shipped a lot of users then and Banama crush things happened often. The summer also had the first user to be promoted, Bib, who won via election and was successful enough to become the standard for new mods. Ronnie was appointed at this time to due to the mods thinking that Goldsmith was too controlling (they weren't wrong tbh) and wanted balance. Ronnie also made the Board of Banama, which is more well known under BoB. It was made to help with the problems the community dealt with then and so the mods could communicate better.. It was originally on Hangouts but is now currently on Discord. (although in 2016 is consisted of goldsmith, ronnie, and eggie talking with maybe bib, spooky adding on, finny trying to be on and ginger doing nothing but trying to agree.) Fall of 2016 Fall 2016 is considered the worst point of Banama's history. Many notable events happened then that really changed Banama. Many people left then but most of them returned. It would be too long to talk about them so here's a list in probably chronological order: * thing between hangouts and discord iirc * Demotion of Ginger Ale * Promotion of Kantoor * The Eggie Hate Bandwagon * Goldsmith era begins * Ronnie and Bib resign from mod * User departures (most came back though) * maybe something else Rebuild of Banama 1.0: You Can (Not) Fix Banama (November 2016 to June 2017) Evangelion jokes aside, Banama was still going through its problems until late November. Eggie had resign her position due to the hate bandwagon she went through (which sadly still affects her to this day). Before that, Ronnie and Bib had resign in early November. After they left, there was an election on the next mods. The winners were Matthew, fish (then went under the name Crawfish) and yoshi?. After Eggie left, Goldsmith was promoted to owner. Banama was trying to fix itself and new mods might of help. By the end of December, Banama was in decent shape and got back to normal mostly. Many of the users who left returned as time passed. Goldsmith decided to do some activities for December which notable brought back Ronnie and Bib to Banama. Many people were excited about this as Ronnie and Bib were quite popular. Outside of a couple of users, Banama was quite peaceful until February, where Banama was being raided by accounts that nobody knew. There was Banama 2.0, a temporary community in case things go bad in the main. Kantoor, a mod, wanted to move there but Goldsmith refused. Kantoor left after getting mad at Goldsmith and was demoted as well. After that, there was an election for two spots (yoshi had demoted himself at one point). The winner and new mods were Lard Cow (CowsAreCanadian) and Catron. This would be the last mod election since as of August 13th 2018, no mod election has taken place. Banama was finally calming itself down and also got used to Discord after Hangouts was going to shut down on April 2017. Hangouts never shut down so the chats still remain but people used Discord anyways since it was better. The Banama Discord was made sometime before this and was made by Catron who is Head Furrysmith (owner/creator/i dont know/please help. Banama Rants started showing up around this time. They happened before but right before someone left and they usually didn't go into detail about the problems that much. While all the rants were seen by at least one mod, they haven't really affect the community much as people have agreed or disagreed on some points. They continued until August but they started during this time. Around this time was when Ronnie started to have problems with Banama but they didn't become very well known until much later. A few more users had arrived during this time, mostly friends of other users. On June 2nd, which marked Banama's one year anniversary, people just posted memories and how Banama had gotten so far and whatever. The mods said they were going to have events but they never happened. However, a user had return. Eggie who had left at some point in the past returned and stayed and is still in Banama today. Banama didn't really have anything significant occur then. Banama Club!: The School Idol Movie(July 2017 to December 2017) During this time, Banama had been quite peaceful aside from a few raids every now and then and a mod made a sub community for venting for Banama users so it can be kept away from the main community. However when school started for most people, the community had less activity except on breaks and holidays and was becoming noticeable by users. People started hoping winter break would help which did but only temporarily. Some outside users had planned to take over Banama or whatever and tried raiding it with these account with Arabic names. They were dubbed "Banamarabs" since people thought some former users were them. Nothing much happened during this time due to lower activity and other stuff. Banama Club (2): Electric Boogaloo (January 2018 to June 2018) Banama Club was still kinda low on activity during this time. People started going back to school during January which made the community kinda dead at some points. Not many activities were going on except for the occasional Splatoon 2 stuff. Ronnie started to try to take over Banama with people talking about him often until some people asked to stop or everyone got tired of writing it. Over the spring, Banama had picked up a bit on activity for whatever reason and continued until June when most people were out of school and activity was a bit higher now. During this time, a sub community became a place for former Banama user to complain about Banama. Banama Confession, was originally a sub community for confessions by Banama users. Many actual users left as a new one was made and made private. The old Banama Confessions' owner had deleted their account and left the community public with nothing to keep in under control. Users tried to claim ownership of the community, but G+ has stopped giving ownership to people by request so no one became owner of the community. It's still there today but as an absolute wasteland. The Banamarab accounts also stopped due to the users behind them e-died and don't use them anymore. Banamamonogatari (July 2018 to January 2019) Banama has little to no problem now as users have changed and stuff. Banama is quite active with plenty of posts a day. The mod team had remained the same until July 20th. End of the Goldsmith reign On July 18th, Goldsmith had announced he would be leaving Banama on July 20th. He named Lard Cow as his successor, which was put in place on the 20th. Despite Goldsmith's departure, there will probably not be a mod put to replace him as there's 6 mods and Banama is calm enough, it wouldn't be necessary at this point of time. The Beginning of the End On December 2018, Google announced there plans to shutdown the consumer version of Google+. Originally, it was intended to be shutdown in August 2019, however a data leak most likely lead to the date being pushed forward to April 2019. Due to how soon April 2nd would come, it was time for the users to move yet again. The original options were MeWe, a site very similar to G+, or Reddit. The idea of a site was mentioned a lot. However, only a few users would probably do so. Eventually, PF2M would make the site, which went up in January or February which allowed users to see if they were able to join and gave them a special message. The site became an actual site a few days before the shutdown. On April 2nd, 2019, Google+ would gradually shutdown for people. Banama Live! Sunshine!! johnmanreal Trivia * all the banama users are good users * the titles for each section are based off a title of a random piece of media. they go as followed: #making a banama = making a murder #banama club mod team project = project love live school idol project #banama beginning = earthbound beginnings/mother 1 #rebuild of banama 1.0 = rebuild of evangelion film series #banama club the school idol movie =f the first love live film #banama club (2) electric boogaloo = electric boogaloo subtitle from breakin' 2 #banamamonogatari: monogatari series #banama club sunshine - love live sunshine * goldsmith is the longest lasting owner out of the 3 owners. eggie lasted 6 months and lard's is ongoing but has lasted almost a month as of august 13th 2018. goldsmith lasted around 19-20 months (a year and a half) * as such many users think goldsmith is the creator of banama when eggie is. * eggie is supreme leader of banama * pa1nt is the god * the only original mods on the current team are spooky and sapphire649 (finny). Notes + Questions was yoshi actually mod or was that a dream - ginger this page is probably biased in some way or another if so please edit the parts that seem that way i tried my best to get as many notable events in. if something's missing add it i spent 7 hours writing this so i might of miss somethings. Category:Banama Club Category:Important Category:Events Category:History